


baby it's cold outside

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: В последний день перед Рождеством Хакс правда пытался поработать. Кайло Рен имел на него другие планы.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)

Голос Синатры по сотому кругу за день пропел о том, как же холодно снаружи. Хакс поморщился: ему казалось, что они хотя бы ставили все эти ужасно раздражающие рождественские песни вперемешку. Кто были эти «они», он не имел ни малейшего понятия, и это раздражало еще больше. Как бы он усердно ни работал, башня полностью принадлежала Сноуку, и Хакс всего лишь был главным на этаже. Безупречно работающим и эффективным по всем показателем этаже, по пустым и ярко украшенным кабинетам которого сейчас разливался из динамиков праздничный плейлист. 

В сочельник Сноук благодушно, что выглядело подозрительно, распустил всех. Хакс остался из чистого упрямства и просто потому что кто-то же должен проконтролировать готовность нового проекта к запуску сразу после Нового года. Его проекта, его детища, которое он не бросит даже под страхом смерти. Откровенно говоря, Хакс сам убьет того, кто встанет у него на пути.

— Не скучаешь?

Рен лениво прислонился к косяку двери, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Он не стучался и не выглядел слишком уж собранным для человека, который возглавлял этаж выше. Хакс лелеял надежду, что когда-нибудь сверху будет он. По негласному правилу башни, чем выше этаж — тем больше ресурсы и возможности.

— Разве ты не видишь, что некоторые из нас пытаются работать, вопреки раздражающе отвлекающим факторам?

Черт, Хакса раздражало все. Украшения, Синатра и Кайло Рен собственной персоной. В другой день он бы обязательно прикрылся тем, что ему необходимо срочно обсудить с Митакой важный вопрос. Но того утащила за собой Фазма, заявив, что не даст работнику года киснуть в праздник рядом с боссом. Хакс почти обиделся, что работником года негласно прозвали не его. 

—Не думаю, что сегодня из этого есть толк, — Рен вальяжно и так по-свойски прошелся по его кабинету, рассматривая декоративные шарики на полках, что Хакс даже сделал две опечатки подряд. Хвала господу, в его кабинете не посмели повесить веточку омелы или что-то в этом духе. 

Кайло Рен заимел привычку наведываться к нему с прошлого корпоратива. Да, они мило поболтали за выпивкой, и, возможно, Хаксу был в тот день немного не по себе после очередной ссоры с отцом. Но он никак не собирался снизойти до пошлого флирта или, упаси господи, служебного романа. Рен же возомнил что-то совершенно иное.

— То есть ты закрыл все свои дела, а ситуация с Скайуокером благополучно разрешилась? — это был удар под дых, и Хакс прекрасно осознавал, что делает. Рен тут же кинул на него злобный взгляд и, ничего не сказав, вылетел из кабинета, гневно сжимая кулаки. Насколько Хакс слышал от Фазмы, в кабинете Рена висела боксерская груша как раз для таких случаев.

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Хакс продолжил печатать письмо Пьюви. Он задержал поставку и теперь до конца дня должен был прислать подробную объяснительную о том, как же он умудрился сорвать сроки. Маленький личный подарок Хакса самому себе. 

Песня сменилась на что-то про прошлое Рождество и сердце, Хакс хмыкнул про себя. Очень актуально поставить подобную композицию в мире бизнес-акул, где бессердечность — сама суть бытия. Он все еще недоумевал, как его сотрудники позволили себе разойтись по домам в сочельник, не отпросившись у него. Вопиющий случай неподчинения, но официального повода разогнать и уволить всех подряд у него, увы, не было. 

Почта замигала уведомлением о новом письме. Было бы странно предположить, что Пьюви так быстро справился с задачей и вообще прочел. Хакс немедленно щелкнул мышкой, раскрывая почтовый сервис.

«я собираюсь заказать ланч, тебе взять что-нибудь?»

Рен потрудился в конце поставить подмигивающий смайлик, и Хакс все еще не решил, что его раздражает больше: то, что Рен осмелился предложить ему обед или что использует для этого корпоративный ящик. Хакс уже говорил, как его все в Рене раздражает? 

«ты можешь заплатить сам, и есть мы будем отдельно друг от друга» — прилетело следом отдельное письмо. Это ему чат, что ли? Хотя этим можно было бы объяснить отсутствие запятых и заглавных букв. 

«Нет, спасибо. Не хочу тебя утруждать лишними заботами».

Он думал над ответом полчаса и искренне надеялся, что Рен спишет все на его исключительную работоспособность. В конце концов, Хакс сегодня пришел на работу не просто болтаться по офису без дела с желанием поскорее свалить домой. У него был план.

По дороге в канцелярию желудок предательски заурчал, и Хакс отстраненно подумал, работает ли то приличное заведение на углу, где он хотя бы мог взять на вынос круассан с сыром и при этом не отравиться. В канцелярии чудесным образом осталась одна девушка, которая мечтательно пялилась в окно. Хакс проследил за ее взглядом и с удивлением обнаружил, что на улице шел снег. Он сыпал крупными хлопьями и в сочетании со всеми этими рождественскими декорациями, наверное, кто-нибудь посчитал бы это красивым. Почему-то представился Рен: интересно, он так же смотрит в окно и наслаждается видом? 

Девушка ойкнула, наконец заметив Хакса, и тут же подобралась. Выслушала его заказ, тщательно переписала и заверила, что после праздников все будет выполнено. Хакс ушел из канцелярии недовольным: чертовы праздники тормозили всю работу по запуску. И так как во всем здании оставалось не больше десятка человек, то проще всего было обвинить Рена. Хакс мечтательно улыбнулся, строя планы, как сейчас поднимется на его этаж и выскажет в лицо все, что думает о его дурацких смайликах и чересчур расслабленных позах. Но, дойдя до своего кабинета, он в шоке уставился на пакетик из того самого кафе на столе. С опаской заглянув внутрь, он обнаружил лишь стакан кофе и круассан, те самые, которые обычно брал в течение года. 

В кабинет Рена он ворвался, потрясая пакетом, но предусмотрительно держа стакан с кофе уже в руках.

— Ты шпионишь за мной!

— О, курьер оказался сообразительным, нашел твой кабинет, — Рен широко улыбнулся, отчего несколько крошек его обеда просыпалось прямо на колени. Отвратительно. 

— Посторонний человек был на нашем этаже?

— Ну да, я приказал охране впустить его, не хотел спускаться вниз встречать.

Хакс медленно досчитал до десяти, возможно, он сделала это даже вслух, судя по тому, как Рен проглотил таки кусок сэндвича и громко рассмеялся.

— Сейчас будет та самая тирада, да? 

— О том, что ты подпустил к конфиденциальным данным компании неизвестно кого?

— Брось, разве ты не закрываешь свой лэптоп, к которому пароль не подберет даже Цукерберг, каждый раз перед выходом? — Рен расслабленно откинулся в кресле. — И что ты подразумевал, говоря, будто я шпионю за тобой?

Хакс покинул кабинет молча — из стратегических соображений, пока не наговорил ничего лишнего. А круассан и правда, оказался вкусным и все еще теплым, в отличие от погоды снаружи. Судя по всему, намечалась метель. 

За час до официального окончания рабочего дня Рен вошел в его кабинет полностью одетый и с сумкой через плечо. Он крутил в руках теннисный мячик, и Хакс на мгновение засмотрелся на его длинные и такие ловкие пальцы. Хакс тяжело сглотнул. 

— Завтра у нас контрольный матч с Дэмероном, собираюсь надрать ему задницу, — Рен подкинул мячик и в воздух и поймал его, умудрившись ничего при этом не разбить в кабинете Хакса. Это определенно стоило считать успехом. — А ты играешь?

— Иногда появляюсь на корте, — Хакс пожал плечами. На самом деле у него была клубная карта, но единственным его соперником на протяжении года оставалась стена. 

— Тогда придешь завтра посмотреть? — Рен придвинул к себе стул для посетителей и расселся так, словно тот был самой удобной вещью на свете. Хакс подивился его наглости. — Может даже мне достанется парочка напутственных слов.

Он смотрел с таким ожиданием и нежностью, что Хакс просто не мог ответить ему категорическим отказом.

— Посмотрим, — он вздохнул и закрыл лэптоп. Ему действительно уже нечего делать в офисе. 

— Отлично, — Рен вскочил и поднес собирающемуся Хаксу пальто с вешалки. — Тебя подвезти? 

Хакс планировал насчитать десять причин своей ненависти к Рену, но его неловкие ухаживания и собственная машина в автосервисе переселили все остальное. 

— Только если до метро.

— Заметано.

Рен уверенно повел его вниз к подземной парковке. У него был, естественно, черный «Бентли», хотя Хакс не удивился бы спортивному «Мустангу». По расчетам Хакса, до ближайшей станции ехать было не более пяти минут, десяти — с учетом возможных пробок. Они встряли на четверть часа. 

— Хочешь, я подвезу тебя прямо до дома. Нам по пути.

Неправда, Хакс видел личное дело Рена и точно знал, что тот живет на другом конце города. О боже, неужели этот лось настолько примитивен? Это, надо сказать, очаровывало — то, с каким напором Рен искал его внимания. По правде сказать, Хакса еще никто не добивался так и не добивался в принципе. Обычно Хакс сам брал свое и уходил, так сказать, по-английски. 

— Я спешу, меня ждут, — уклончиво ответил Хакс и спешно отвернулся к боковому стеклу. Он отстраненно рассматривал спешащих по своим делам прохожих. Будь у него хотя бы кошка, то ему было бы к кому спешить. О кошке он мечтал давно, возможно, в тридцать четыре года пора воплощать мечты в реальность. 

— Семья, друзья, девушка? — принялся гадать Рен и отчего-то нервно застучал указательным пальцем по рулю. Ему шла эта машина, но, положа руку на сердце, Хакс мог бы признаться, что Кайло Рену идет все в этой жизни. 

— Не важно, — отрезал он и стиснул покрепче свой портфель, будто тот реально помог бы ему избавиться от навязчивой компании. К сожалению, в машине приятно пахло одеколоном Рена, было тепло, и Хакс чувствовал себя слишком уютно. 

— Значит, парень, — сделал совершенно неочевидный вывод Рен и тут же поник от собственной догадки. 

— Отчеты, меня ждут отчеты, — Хакс в последнюю очередь хотел сейчас думать о Пьюви и объяснительной записке. Но он не мог засунуть свой долг куда подальше, верно? 

— Ха! — Хаксу показалось или Рен воскликнул это слишком победно? — Рождество в одиночестве, верно? У меня тоже. 

Постойте, неужели он сейчас напрашивается на что-то? Это необходимо срочно предотвратить.

— Притормози здесь, я выйду и дойду до метро пешком.

Хакс пытался говорить как генерал, отдающий приказ открыть огонь на поражение. Ответ Рена поразил его.

— Снаружи холодно.

— Что, прости?

— Да так, напеваю песенку. Весь день в голове крутится из-за чертовых динамиков.

Что ж, по крайнем мере, у них с Реном было хоть что-то общее, помимо получения прямых указаний от Сноука. 

— Ничего подобного, — Хакс стряхнул несуществующую пылинку со своего модного демисезонного пальто. Было бы жаль испортить его из-за отвратительной погоды. 

Рен резко вырулил влево и, проехав по встречке, свернул в ближайший проулок. Что ж, завтра мистера «я слишком крут для правил дорожного движения» ждет пачка штрафов. Рождество определенно удалось. 

— Мы едем к тебе, — самодовольно бросил Рен. — И после ты угостишь меня кофе или горячим вином. 

— С какой стати? — Хакс мог бы привыкнуть к подобной решительности и все же из любопытства спросил, получив вполне исчерпывающий ответ: 

— Потому что снаружи холодно, крошка. 

Хакс хмыкнул и поудобнее устроился в машине Рена. Пожалуй, к этому тоже можно привыкнуть.


End file.
